Snowflakes and Cherry blossom petals
by Your Elegant Goddess
Summary: Shizuma and Chikaru are engaged and begin their life together but problems arise quicker than happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I **do** **not own** strawberry panic…not any part of it. This was just for fun.

**Introduction**: I am not a fan of Nagisa and Shizuma as a couple but because I really liked Shizuma and Chikaru…I decided that THEY are to be a couple instead. Please, enjoy.

________________________________________________________________________

Shizuma could not believe what Chikaru was saying to her. The small, petite raven haired girl, who was bouncing and shouting in front of her, gave the tall, statuesque silvery-haired maiden a mean look.

"I want to marry you, Shizuma." Chikaru said with fiery eyes.

Shizuma smiled weakly and scratched her head.

"Are you sure, Chikaru? I do not mind but you have school and I have work." Shizuma's arguments were weak at best.

Chikaru's eyes became two deep-chestnut pools of tears.

"Fine; just say that you do not wish to marry me and that will be that!"

"No, it is not that. I am just worried. You and I are still very young and you still have one more year until you graduate. Are you sure you wish to marry me?"

"If I was not sure, why would I have proposed the idea in the first place?" If special effects could be added, Chikaru's head would be pluming angry, red fumes.

Shizuma sighed and began to laugh. Chikaru looked at her lover with wide-eyes and then gave Shizuma a death glare.

"Well, then this is a perfect time for me to give you this." Shizuma reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box.

"What-" Chikaru's voice quickly cut off when she saw what was inside the small, tiny black box.

A gold ring with an enormous ruby on it, which was surrounded by 4 tiny diamonds, shined brightly from the center of the box. Shizuma's deep olive-green eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw Chikaru's face turn pink. Chikaru looked at Shizuma with a bewilderment that obstructed her from speaking.

"Will you marry me, Chikaru?" Shizuma asked with a mischievous smile.

Tears began to flow from Chikaru's eyes and she nodded her head furiously.

"Yes, Shizuma, yes!" Chikaru could not contain herself as Shizuma placed the ring on her beloved's delicate finger.

"Thank you, Chikaru." Shizuma said with a smile to match the brilliance of any star.

Chikaru embraced Shizuma and nuzzled her face within the hollow of Shizuma's neck. The two stood, entwined within each other for some time until a loud ring came from the telephone downstairs. Shizuma sat Chikaru down on their bed and she went downstairs to receive the phone call. Chikaru looked at the ring on her finger and her heart became swollen with happiness.

_What did I do to deserve this? I cannot believe that we are going to become eternally bonded. _Chikaru thought to herself as she kept studying the ring on her finger.

A few minutes later, Shizuma walked into the room, with an ashen face. She sat down on the bed beside Chikaru and looked at her new fiancé.

"Chikaru, I have to go to work right now. The family business is to be passed down to me and so I must go and sign on to the contract. I am sorry that I must go so abruptly; will you wait for me? Shizuma asked almost through a whisper.

"Of course, Shizuma. But, why do you seem so sad?" Chikaru asked back as she stroked her beloved's silky hair.

Shizuma put her hands over her head for a few seconds and then sighed deeply as she looked into Chikaru's understanding eyes.

"Well, I am to inherit the family business right after I sign the contract. What bothers me is that I am being told that I should think about merging my future business with Miyuki's. It seems like a great idea since her family has a great business as well but…" Shizuma's voice trailed off as she hugged Chikaru and rubbed her face into Chikaru's shoulder.

"What, what is it? Please, tell me." Chikaru begged.

"After Miyuki and I graduated from school, she was married off to that fiancé that her parents picked out for her since birth. She became the head of her family's business and marrying that husband of hers was to just connect two very wealthy, and powerful, families together into one tight knot. However, Miyuki has gone missing and her husband seeks to obtain Miyuki's business as his own. I am not sure what is really going on but I am afraid for Miyuki. I just hope that when I go to sign the contract that I won't see her husband or…I might kill him just out of my own dark assumptions."

"Then you must go, Shizuma. I shall be waiting for you; please return safely and quickly." Chikaru's smile melted Shizuma's worries and the two embraced one last time before Shizuma left.

Chikaru sat in the living room by herself and stared at the crackling fire in the fireplace. She unconsciously played with the ring on her finger as her mind raced about the safety of Miyuki. Outside, the snow began to fall and made Shizuma's, and now Chikaru's, vacation home into a pretty snow-flake decorated house. Chikaru added a bit more wood to the fire and looked out of the nearest window. Each pure white snowflake resembled the individual petals off of a cherry blossom tree. Chikaru closed her eyes and lost herself in nostalgia as she waited for Shizuma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **End: **I hope that you liked it so far. This is my very first story and I apologize if nobody seems to like the couple arrangement. I also apologize if this first chapter seems a bit spotty. It was because I wrote it in 10 minutes without any brainstorming. So, again, I apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I wish but alas I do not own Strawberry panic...

**Introduction: **Shizuma goes to Tokyo to accept the contract. There, she meets Miyuki's husband and his shaggy bearded assistant.

* * *

As Shizuma watched the outside world blur right past her, she sighed and leaned her head against the leather chair of her car. Her driver was carefully navigating the icy roads that led straight into the heart of Tokyo. Shizuma brushed a strand of silvery hair from her face as her mind became cluttered with worry.

Finally, after an hour of traveling, her driver dropped her off in front of an elaborately decorated edifice. Her family's business building was a beautiful ivory white, with gold accents all over the outside and the inside of the building itself. Shizuma got out of the car and walked majestically through the clear, glass revolving doors and made her way up to 15th floor. As she exited the elevator and into the lobby, employees immediately recognized her and they bowed in respect. She nodded back in polite acknowledgment and went straight into her spacious office. When she entered, two men sat in chairs that were situated right across from Shizuma's beautiful chestnut desk. The men got up and bowed at Shizuma and she did the same as she sat down behind her desk.

One of the men, who wore glasses and had a shaggy beard handed Shizuma a thick folder which she accepted. She placed it in front of her, opened it, and began to read every single word that was printed on every single piece of paper. As she was nearing the end, the second man, a wiry thin man with greasy tussled hair slammed his fist on her desk causing the second man to yelp and Shizuma serenely looked up from the contract.

"SHIZUMA! This is ridiculous. You know what the contract entails; why do you waste my time by reading it over again. Just sign the documents." The second man screamed.

Shizuma smiled weakly as she contained her anger and she focused her deep olive eyes on him.

"Mr. Tanaka, you should learn to hold your tongue whilst someone is about to make a crucial decision. Now, before I sign this I wish to know something." Shizuma said calmly.

"What is it!" Tanaka spat out angrily.

"Where is Miyuki. If you have forgotten who she is; where is your wife!" Shizuma roared as she stood up from her chair and towered over Tanaka.

"I don't know! She ran away a week ago and I have no idea where she went! You are her friend; you should have taken better care of her if you care so much."

Before Tanaka could react, Shizuma had flown across her desk and tackled the greasy man to the ground. She grabbed his hair and roughly jerked it back so that his eyes could clearly meet hers.

"I will not sign this contract unless Miyuki is present and has agreed to what is stipulated within it. Second, when I find Miyuki and she tells me that you had hurt her in anyway, I guarantee you that I will come after you and I will gut you alive."

Shizuma got off the shaking Tanaka and wiped her hands on his jacket. She ordered the two men to leave and they practically bolted out of the door. Shizuma sighed and walked over to her office window which overlooked the beauty of the snow-blanketed Tokyo and she frowned.

_I must find Miyuki. She deserves better than what she has received so far. I will find you, Miyuki. _Shizuma thought to herself.

As Shizuma turned around and walked back to her desk, her cell phone began to ring. She reached into her black, jacket pocket and pulled out the ringing phone.

"Yes, this is Shizuma." She answered professionally.

"Shizuma, this is Chikaru." Chikaru's voice came through clear and crisp.

Shizuma's heart came at ease right when she heard her lover's voice.

"Oh, Chikaru. I miss you." Shizuma said softly.

"I miss you too, Shizuma. I have great news for you."

"Hmm? What is it?"

There was a slight pause and then Chikaru took a deep breath.

"Miyuki called here and asked for you."

Shizuma felt like her heart had lodged in her throat.

"Where is she? Is she okay?!" Shizuma could barely restrain herself.

Chikaru giggled and sighed.

"I have asked her to come here and so she is on her way. She will be here within two hours. Will you be back before then?"

Shizuma grabbed her satchel and was running out of her office door.

"Yes, dear. I will be home within an hour. Could you cook something nice for Chikaru?"

"All ready on it, dear. Becareful on your way home. I love you, Shizuma." Chikaru said with a romantic air.

Shizuma giggled as she got into the elevator and pushed the button to the first floor.

"I love you too, Chikaru. I shall be home very soon. Bye."

The line went dead and Shizuma shoved her the phone back into her pocket. The elevator reached the first floor and Shizuma practically ran out of the lobby and to the front of the building. She quickly flagged her driver down and she got into the car and ordered her driver to take her back home.

Once again, Tokyo flew past her in a jumbled blur of lights and people. Shizuma took in a deep breath of relief and smiled. Knowing that Miyuki was going to see her gave her a sense of overwhelming relief. However, she was more than willing to press Miyuki for the exact details of what was going on between her and her husband. Shizuma's eyes hardened as her mind went through the atrocious possibilities Miyuki's husband could have possibly done. Biting her lower lip, Shizuma shook her head and kept her mind clear through the long drive back home.

* * *

**END: **I hope this chapter was a bit better. Any comments would be much appreciated. Please be patient for the next chapter. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Once again; Strawberry Panic does not, nor any of its affiliates, belong to me.

**Introduction: **Shizuma arrives home to find Chikaru and Miyuki sitting in front of the fireplace. Miyuki's tale unfolds to reveal more than what Shizuma could have had imagined.

* * *

Shizuma's car screeched to a stop in front of her towering vacation home. She jumped out of the car and ran to her front door. Hesitating, she took in a deep breath and opened the door. None of the lights were on in the house except the burning fire from the fireplace. She placed her jacket and satchel on the coat hanger and walked tentatively towards the fireplace itself. Chikaru and Miyuki were sitting in front of the fireplace and immediately, Chikaru turned around and ran to embrace Shizuma. Shizuma rubbed her cold face into Chikaru's welcoming shoulder and then smiled at Miyuki as her friend got up to hug her as well. The three walked back to the seat in front of the fireplace and neither spoke for some time.

Finally, Chikaru broke the silence by getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Would you both like some tea?" Chikaru asked her beloved and her friend with a sparkling smile.

Miyuki and Shizuma nodded weakly and Chikaru disappeared within the dark kitchen. Shizuma turned her face slightly to study Miyuki's grim face but Miyuki's shoulder-length, midnight-blue hair covered her features.

"You grew your hair, Miyuki. It looks very nice." Shizuma complimented with a smile.

Miyuki kept her brown eyes focused on the fire and she sat up straight and looked at Shizuma.

"I have been out of the loop for some time, Shizuma." Miyuki responded with a dead tone.

"Where have you been? What has been happening?"

Miyuki looked down at her hands, which were folded neatly on her lap, and she sighed heavily.

"I was staying at a hotel for the past month now."

"But your husband said that you ran away a week ago."

Miyuki smirked.

"I have been living out of a hotel for a month but I finally moved out completely a week ago. With the money that my family entrusted me, I bought a small house and moved my things in there. I just wanted to run away from everything, Shizuma. My life is no longer my own to control ever since I was betrothed from birth."

A glistening tear rolled down Miyuki's cheek and Shizuma wiped it gently away.

"Why did you not contact me, Miyuki? We are best friends; I would have been more than willing to take you in."

"You don't understand. That man I am married to is just power hungry and lusts for money constantly. He wanted me for my body, which I never gave to him, and I ran away so that I would not have to fear his potential attacks every night. I still hold the family business as my own and I have not signed it over to him. Even though he is a co-owner; he cannot do anything to harm the company without my consent. I was too embarrassed to seek out your help thanks to my swollen pride."

Shizuma sighed and then laughed softly.

"He came to my office today and demanded I sign the contract to join our two companies together. I refused the offer with a bit of theatrics."

Miyuki looked at her friend with tear-filled eyes and smiled at her.

"There is also something that you should know about me."

"Hm? What is it?"

Miyuki wrung her hands for some time before looking at Shizuma.

"I have fallen in love with someone."

Before Shizuma could say anything, Chikaru entered back into the room, carrying a tray of tea and cookies. She handed everyone their cup and sat down beside Shizuma.

"You do not have to say anything right now if you are uncomfortable, Miyuki." Shizuma assured as she sipped her tea.

"Chikaru knows; I told her while we had dinner." Miyuki smiled at Chikaru and Chikaru nodded.

"Who has captured your heart?" Shizuma asked.

"You promise not to get mad?"

"Why would I get mad? Just say it, Miyuki."

Miyuki rolled her tea cup between her hands and then looked confidently at Shizuma.

"I have fallen in love with Yaya." She proclaimed assertively.

Shizuma nearly choked on her cookie as she stared at Miyuki with a look that made Miyuki almost panic.

"What?! When did this…how did this….why?!"

"You said you would not get mad, Shizuma!"

"I mean, well, it is just so random. You told me that Yaya was annoying and immature."

"That was what I thought when we were at St. Miator but things have changed. She became an intern at my business last year and small things bloomed into a blossoming love that I cannot contain anymore."

"But, she loves Hikari. You cannot expect her to just give it all up to you. She is unpredictable."

"Shizuma, you are not giving Yaya or Miyuki any type of confidence. Yaya has accepted that she and Hikari aren't compatible. She has moved on and now she and Miyuki wish to have a stable relationship with each other. As Miyuki's best friend; you should support her." Chikaru said wisely as she sipped her tea.

Shizuma gave her beloved a cold stare but her eyes quickly softened. She looked at Miyuki and nodded her head with a smile.

"I am very happy for you, Miyuki. Will you be willing to stay here for tonight? The roads are a bit treacherous."

"I would love to. Thank you for your hospitability, Shizuma and Chikaru."

Shizuma stared into the dancing fire and sipped her tea.

"Tomorrow would be a great day to meet Yaya. How about you invite her over here and we can do lunch together." Chikaru suggested.

Miyuki's eyes flickered with happiness and she nodded vigorously.

"Well, we should go to bed then. Miyuki, you can take up the guest room on the second floor. Chikaru, would you like to show her?" Shizuma asked.

Chikaru nodded and lead Miyuki upstairs. Shizuma sat back in her seat and closed her eyes in silent relief.

_Ah, Miyuki. I am so glad that you have found someone to finally share your heart with. But really; Yaya? _Shizuma giggled to herself and shook her head.

She slowly got up and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Before she got into the shower, she could not help but smile knowing that her best friend was no longer in any danger and that the grace of true love had finally touched her stern friend.

* * *

**END: **So, that is the end of Chapter 3! So far so good, yes? Hehe I hope so. I will be getting busy soon with my club activities so I am trying to write as much as I can for the time being. Thank you for reading and hopefully, Chapter 4 will come along very soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not sure how many times I have to repeat myself…but you should already know that I am but a fan; hence not an owner of Strawberry Panic.

**Introduction**: Yaya comes over to visit and Shizuma bares her teeth.

* * *

The next day was cold, crisp, and refreshing. When Shizuma awoke from her sleep, she realized that she had slept to almost noon. She reluctantly got out of bed and went downstairs. Not to her surprise, she found Chikaru and Miyuki preparing a banquet of a lunch in the kitchen while a silent figure sat at the dinner table. Shizuma came into the kitchen and said hello. Everyone turned around and Shizuma immediately recognized the happy, yet mischievous, smile of Yaya. Shizuma greeted her and sat down beside her as Chikaru and Miyuki returned to cooking. Yaya looked at Shizuma and she smiled at her like a naughty fox demon would smile before playing a trick on the nearest stranger.

"You do not seem all that happy to see me, Shizuma." Yaya giggled.

"No, I am very happy to see you." Shizuma said with narrowed eyes.

"Something worrying you about me?" Yaya probed bluntly.

"We shall see."

"What do you mean? You can talk to me about anything that troubles you."

"Maybe after lunch."

Within 15 minutes, Chikaru and Miyuki had set and placed food on the table. Everyone sat down and began to eat with a heavy air looming over. Shizuma kept eyeing Yaya like someone would a poisonous snake. Chikaru and Miyuki tried to lighten the mood by either shoving food in Shizuma's face or constantly changing the subject of short-lived conversations to keep any dark emotions at bay. Yaya quickly picked up on Shizuma's uneasiness and decided to give Shizuma more than one reason to feel uncomfortable. As Miyuki was speaking, Yaya quickly grabbed Miyuki's face and kissed her. Shizuma dropped her fork and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. Chikaru giggled at the sight and complimented the two on their happiness. Yaya smiled and thanked Chikaru while focusing her piercing eyes on Shizuma. Shizuma pushed her bangs closer over her face to hide the redness of embarrassment.

After lunch, Yaya suggested everyone go outside to work off the food they just ate by playing in the snow. Shizuma objected and went through a short tirade of how they could catch a cold and that playing in the snow was only reserved for children.

"Shizuma, you are not much older than me. Put on your coat and let's go have fun for a change." Yaya said with sparkling eyes.

"No, I am rather content to stay inside." Shizuma shot back with eyes that could cut diamonds.

"Chikaru; how is it that you could stand to love a person as boring as Shizuma? You deserve better." Yaya said teasingly to Chikaru.

Chikaru's face became pale as she saw Shizuma's body tense.

"Shizuma is not a boring person-"Chikaru was cut off as Shizuma grabbed her coat from the coat hanger and walked towards the front door.

"Let's go outside. I challenge you, Yaya!"

"Challenge me to what?" Yaya asked as she followed Shizuma outside.

Chikaru and Miyuki quickly followed behind as Yaya and Shizuma stood outside in the deep snow. Shizuma's long hair flowed all about her and it gave her an angelic appearance but her deep-olive green eyes were flaring with demonic anger. Yaya stood in front of her and smiled at Shizuma. Without warning, Shizuma quickly scooped up a ball of snow and threw it at Yaya. Yaya's eyes grew big as she saw the snowball come at her and it landed squarely between her eyes.

"Shizuma!" Chikaru yelled.

"Yaya!" Miyuki shrieked.

"Seriously! Ow…" Yaya said as she rubbed her face.

Shizuma stood with her shoulders hunched forward and her body ready to make another snowball. Yaya smiled and nodded her head.

"Fine; it's on sister." Yaya said as she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Shizuma.

Shizuma stepped to one side and easily dodged the snowball as she threw her own at Yaya. Yaya squealed and fell to the ground in order to dodge Shizuma's curve ball. Quickly, Shizuma grabbed another handful of snow as Yaya was recovering from her fall. With expert precision, Shizuma threw the snowball at Yaya but Yaya was ready for it. Quickly, Yaya jumped to one side and ran head on towards Shizuma. She gave a loud battle cry as she jumped on Shizuma and in her right hand she held a ball of snow, which she twisted and rubbed into Shizuma's face as Shizuma began to fall back. The two screamed and fell to the ground, rolling and clawing at each other. Chikaru and Miyuki stood on the sidelines; dumb-founded and shocked.

Shizuma managed to get on top of Yaya, whose body was facing upside down into the snow, and she grabbed Yaya's luscious black hair and pulled it like the reins on a horse. With each pull, she jerked Yaya's face back and then plunged it back into the freezing snow.

"I do not trust you, Yaya!" Shizuma cried out as she shoved Yaya's face into the snow.

"What have I done to you, you crazy broad!" Yaya screamed as she squirmed to get free but was forced to kiss the snow again.

Miyuki and Chikaru ran over and tried to pry Shizuma off of Yaya but Shizuma was like a lion at feeding time; her prey was all hers and she was going to finish Yaya off if she had to.

"How do we know that you are not still in love with Hikari?" Shizuma growled as she violently jerked Yaya's head back.

Yaya spat out a mouthful of snow and dirt and she coughed.

"Hikari and Amane are together, retard! I learned to move on and I have found that my heart lies with Miyuki!"

Shizuma's eyes burned brighter than all the stars and suns combined in the universe.

"It is easier said than to act out. Miyuki deserves only the best!" Shizuma yowled as she propelled Yaya's face into the snow two more times.

"You sound like as if you love her." Yaya said as Shizuma pulled her head back up from the snow.

"She is my best friend and I do not wish to see her hurt again. If you hurt her; I will destroy you _and_ her useless husband." Shizuma said roughly as she got up and walked nonchalantly back into the house.

Miyuki helped Yaya to her feet and she took her handkerchief to wipe away the dirt and snow from the scratches on Yaya's face. Chikaru apologized vehemently and asked the two to go back inside of the house. Miyuki and Yaya sat down in front of the fireplace and Chikaru hurried upstairs to Shizuma. When she entered their room, she found Shizuma lying on there bed. Chikaru stormed in and her eyes were practically steaming.

"Why would you do that, Shizuma!" Chikaru screamed.

Shizuma sat up and gave Chikaru a blank stare.

"I just had to make sure she understands the consequences of breaking Miyuki's heart." Shizuma answered with an innocent gaze.

"You had to do all of that in front of Miyuki? Shizuma, she has been going through a lot and she has finally found someone who reciprocates the same feelings she has for her better half. Yaya has also been through pain and she is finally getting through the trauma and learning to love again and you go on and do that?!" Chikaru's face became red as she made clawing motions in the air, pathetically showing a general reenactment of Shizuma and Yaya's quarrel.

Shizuma giggled and smiled at Chikaru.

"Okay, I went over the top but I was not really thinking it all through when I threw that snowball at her face. I just thought she would dodge but she has the reflexes of an indulging cow. She started it anyway, Chikaru."

"She did not challenge you, Shizuma. You came down to greet her in a foul mood and look what has happened. Now, go downstairs and apologize to Miyuki and Yaya or you are going to sleep outside." Chikaru grabbed Shizuma's hand, pulled off the bed, and pushed her out of the room.

Shizuma gave Chikaru a pouting face as she walked downstairs and went to the living room. Miyuki and Yaya were still sitting in front of the fire when Shizuma and Chikaru walked in. Shizuma halted but Chikaru pushed her closer towards Miyuki and Yaya so that she was standing in front of them. Chikaru sat beside Yaya and the three ladies intently looked at Shizuma. Shizuma wrung her hands and her whole demeanor resembled that of a child, who was caught doing something wrong and was now being forced to apologize to her whole class.

"Shizuma, what did you want to say to Yaya and Miyuki?" Chikaru asked.

Shizuma looked down at her feet and sighed.

"I apologize for what I did. I was merely looking out for Miyuki's best interests." Shizuma said majestically.

"You didn't have to go all out, woman." Yaya winced as Miyuki dabbed at a scratch near her lips.

Shizuma looked up towards the ceiling as she tried to maintain her anger and then she looked directly at Yaya with a gaze that could have melted the biggest iceberg.

"Like I said, I apologize deeply for what I did and I hope that you two understand my true intentions." Shizuma said as she flashed everyone a brilliant smile.

Chikaru groaned at Shizuma's arrogance but smiled anyway. Miyuki looked at Shizuma and took in a deep breath.

"Well, for me to accept your apology I ask for you to do something for me." Miyuki said sternly.

"And what is that, dearest one?" Shizuma said sarcastically as she batted her long eyelashes.

"I ask that you do the dishes tonight." Miyuki said.

"Seriously? Of course; not a problem."

"And cook tonight's dinner." Chikaru added.

Shizuma batted her eyes again.

"Oh not a problem."

"And do the laundry." Miyuki said.

"And you have to clean the toilets." Chikaru could not help but smile as she added the extra bonus for Shizuma.

Shizuma shot Chikaru a glare that could penetrate sheets of metal.

"That is a bit much." Shizuma protested.

"You deserve it, Shizuma. Look what you did to me." Yaya said smiling.

Miyuki turned her eyes on Yaya and gave her a look a teacher would give to a disobeying student.

"You will be helping her, Yaya."

Yaya nearly swallowed her tongue.

"What?! But I was attacked by Shizuma, the crazed lioness!"

"But you added fuel to the flames for taunting her and coaxing Shizuma to turn into the crazed lioness!" Miyuki yelled.

"I am not a lioness; do I look like one, Chikaru?" Shizuma asked her beloved.

"Well, the hair sort of resembles a lion's mane and the way you went after Shizuma like a hungry lioness would attack a zebra…yes you resemble one." Chikaru smiled childishly.

Shizuma bared her teeth at Chikaru and then looked at Yaya.

"Let's go and do our duties." Shizuma said to Yaya as she made her way to the kitchen.

Yaya got up and followed Shizuma and the two tackled the dishes first. After an hour, they were ordered by Chikaru and Miyuki to make dinner. The two looked at each other and then looked at the empty stove. Shizuma grabbed a giant wok from the nearest cupboard and handed it to Yaya, who looked at her with a blank look.

"What am I supposed to do with this? What do I cook in here?" Yaya asked as she stared at Shizuma.

Shizuma giggled and rummaged through the refrigerator and tossed a bag of mixed vegetables and frozen meat at Yaya, who barely caught it in her arms due to the encumbrance of the wok.

"Make sure to cook the meat thoroughly. Work it, honey!" Shizuma laughed at Yaya as she pulled out a cutting board from a cupboard.

The two somehow managed to make a stir fry and everyone ate dinner together. After dinner, cleaning and making dinner had taken a toll out of Shizuma and Yaya because the two fell asleep in front of the fireplace. Chikaru and Miyuki laughed and left the two to sleep together while they went up to their rooms for the night. Shizuma was leaning against the arm of her seat while Yaya leaned against her shoulder. Yaya snored loudly as Shizuma began to slowly drool in her sleep. The two slept peacefully through the night and their lovers slept comfortably in their own rooms, sleeping the eventful day away and ready to meet the new day.

* * *

**END: **I hope that was amusing. I am working on the next chapter but I will post it sometime next week because I will be busy for a few days. Do not miss me too much. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Strawberry Panic, that I do not. However, I do own two yorkies and a beautiful Shih-Tzu (^_^).

**INTRODUCTION: **Today is Chikaru's birthday. No snow is to be thrown today but the cake gets it. Please enjoy.

* * *

The next day, Shizuma and Yaya awoke to find themselves sleeping next to each other in the living room. As Yaya began to sit up, she noticed a long strand of saliva stretching from the top of her head to the bottom of Shizuma's chin. Yaya's eyes grew wide with horror as Shizuma screamed and ran away and up the stairs to her room. Shizuma flung open the door to her bedroom, causing Chikaru to nearly fall out of bed, and Shizuma jumped under the covers with her beloved. Yaya charged in and stood menacingly over the bed as Shizuma hid behind the confused Chikaru and used her body as a shield and in the background Miyuki slowly crept up behind the angry Yaya.

"Really? You drooled on me?!" Yaya's eyes were burning with fiery hate.

Shizuma pulled Chikaru's body over her face and buried her face into Chikaru's warm back.

"It was an accident…" Shizuma's voice came out muffled.

Chikaru pulled herself away from Shizuma's desperate embrace.

"What happened?" Chikaru asked Shizuma.

"She drooled on me!" Yaya screamed with vengeance oozing off of her last word.

Miyuki came up from behind Yaya and wrapped her arms around Yaya's slender waist.

"I am sorry, dear. But, I am sure that Shizuma did not mean it. You were snoring quite loud yourself you know." Miyuki said quietly.

Yaya's body eased and she hung her head.

"I am sorry, Shizuma. It's just that drool is disgusting." Yaya apologized.

"It is okay, dear. We were both being pretty grotesque as we slept. So, who wants to make breakfast? Chikaru?" Shizuma winked at her beloved who gave her a bewildered look.

"Why can't _you_ make breakfast, Shizuma?" Chikaru asked.

"Because I slept in the living room and had to sleep with that snoring cow over there." Shizuma said as she winked and tilted her head towards Yaya.

"Shizuma, be nice! Fine, I shall cook." Chikaru agreed while in the background, Yaya was trying to wriggle free from Miyuki's embrace in order to attack the slyly smiling Shizuma.

"I shall help you." Miyuki said as she pushed Yaya out of the room and ordered her downstairs.

Chikaru nodded her head and also forced Shizuma downstairs as well.

When the four entered the living room, Miyuki turned to Yaya and Shizuma before making her way into the kitchen.

"I am going to assign both of you a job before Chikaru and I get to cooking." Yaya and Shizuma gave Miyuki raised eyebrows.

Miyuki turned around to make sure that Chikaru was in the kitchen and well out of ear shot before she turned back to face the other two girls.

"Today is Chikaru's birthday, which I hope Shizuma has not forgotten." Miyuki said sternly.

Yaya looked at Shizuma as Shizuma looked down at her feet.

"Shizuma, do you know what Chikaru has wanted?" Miyuki asked Shizuma with narrowed eyes.

Shizuma nodded her head and looked up at Miyuki.

"She always wanted a dog but I don't like dogs." Shizuma said with half a smile.

"It does not matter what you want, Shizuma. Today is all about Chikaru so you should get what Chikaru would like to receive."

Shizuma groaned and threw up her hands in surrender. Yaya looked at Shizuma's tortured exterior and laughed.

Miyuki focused her laser-like eyes on Yaya which made her shut up.

"You will go with her to buy the dog, Yaya. I also expect you to get a nice cake." Miyuki said.

Yaya groaned in response and this time, Shizuma laughed at Yaya's disappointment.

"I guess we should hurry up and go." Yaya said to Shizuma.

"Before you go, I will contact a friend of mine who breeds dogs. After you two get washed up, I will give you the contact information before you two leave." Miyuki went into the kitchen while Shizuma and Yaya climbed up the stairs to take a shower.

Yaya was the first to step out of the shower and came downstairs. Miyuki handed her a small piece of folded paper.

"So, how are we supposed to know what kind of dog she wants, Miyuki?" Yaya asked as she went to the coat hanger and put on her coat.

"When you see the dog, I am very sure that Shizuma would know." Miyuki said with a steely edge to her voice.

Shizuma came down and Miyuki handed her a small piece of folded paper too.

"Yaya, the paper you have is a list of groceries I need you to buy, including what type of cake you should purchase. Shizuma, the paper you have has the breeder's name and address on it so you just need to drive to the location and tell him your name and he will know who you are thanks to me." Miyuki said with the aura to match any commanding officer.

Shizuma and Yaya gave Miyuki a blank stare until Miyuki pushed them out. The two stumbled out onto the front steps and Shizuma flagged down her driver.

"Try to be back within two hours so that Chikaru does not get too suspicious." Miyuki said with hard eyes as she looked at Yaya.

"Fine, fine." Shizuma said as she held the door of her car open and Yaya got in. She gave Miyuki a wink, got into the car, and the car drove out of the driveway.

Miyuki entered back into the house and closed the door. As she did, Chikaru came out of the kitchen.

"Where did they go?" Chikaru asked as she wiped her hands on the front of her apron.

Miyuki's eyes softened and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh I just asked them to get some groceries."

"Why?"

"It would be nice to eat something different for a change. You know, switch the menu around a bit."

Chikaru shrugged her shoulders and entered the kitchen.

* * *

Shizuma's car stopped in front of a large, white house and an elderly man stood in front of his door. Yaya and Shizuma got out of the car and the elderly man came to greet them with kind eyes.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Mr. Saito and I am a dog breeder." Mr. Saito said with a smile that dripped honey.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Saito, I am Shizuma and this is Yaya. Our friend, Miyuki, called you earlier today to set up an appointment?" Shizuma asked.

Mr. Saito's eyes became even softer and he nodded happily.

"Yes, she did. Please, follow me to the back kennels and I will show you the puppies that we have for sale so far."

Mr. Saito led the women around to the side of his house and he opened the backyard door and entered. Shizuma and Yaya followed close behind and their eyes were immediately met with rows and rows of large pearly white kennels. Dogs of every size and shape were placed in twos within each gargantuan kennel. Shizuma's eyes were sparkling with amazement and Yaya's mouth had dropped for the same reason. Mr. Saito stopped in front of a kennel and opened the door for the two ladies to enter.

As Shizuma and Yaya entered the kennel, two fuzzy, chubby puppies yelped and yapped and ran between everyone's legs. One was pure white and the other was a chestnut reddish-brown color.

"They are both girls and they are a unique breed. They are a Korean dog breed called Jindo-gae." Mr. Saito said.

"They almost resemble Akitas." Yaya observed as the reddish puppy jumped on her.

"They are the original breed that was used to create the Akita." Mr. Saito said.

Shizuma and the white puppy were getting along perfectly but the reddish puppy's personality matched Chikaru's persona much better.

"Mr. Saito, I would like to purchase both of them." Shizuma said.

Mr. Saito smiled and nodded his head. Shizuma and Yaya walked out of the kennels, each carrying a dog, and went to Shizuma's car. Mr. Saito thanked them for coming and Shizuma paid him in cash. The two ladies entered their car and Shizuma's driver drove the car towards the grocery store.

* * *

At Shizuma's home, Chikaru and Miyuki were busy setting up the table in the kitchen when Shizuma's car pulled up in the driveway. Yaya was barely able to open the door as she struggled to keep a large pink box in her left arm and two large bags of groceries in her right. Miyuki rushed over and grabbed the cake as it teetered within Yaya's trembling arm and held the door open for Shizuma. Shizuma brought in two squirming puppies, each with an extremely ridiculous, and large bow fastened to the top of their tiny, fuzzy heads. Chikaru came over to Shizuma to hug her but Shizuma immediately gave her the reddish puppy, which squirmed happily in Chikaru's arms. Shizuma smiled at Chikaru as her beloved looked at the new puppy with eyes that fizzled with pure bliss and then she averted those eyes to Shizuma.

"Shizuma, I love you." Chikaru said as her heart fluttered while tears filled her eyes and she embraced Shizuma.

The warm, but intense, embrace squeezed the two puppies between the two lover's chests.

"I have Miyuki to thank so you should thank her as well." Shizuma said softly as Chikaru pulled away to drown herself within Shizuma's deep-olive green eyes.

Chikaru turned to Miyuki and hugged her warmly. While this was going on, Yaya was still struggling to stay on her feet as she shifted the hefty weight of the grocery bags from one arm to the other.

"Anything for you, my dearest friend, now let's go and eat something so that we may eat this beautiful cake." Miyuki said as she presented the great, large box to Chikaru.

Everyone went into the kitchen, sat down at the table, and began to eat the decadent lunch that Chikaru and Miyuki had made. While everyone ate, Chikaru was absolutely swooning over her new puppy and kept feeding her tiny pieces of food. Shizuma gave Chikaru's new puppy a look that was riddled with silent threats and steaming anger.

Yaya noticed the hot tension between Shizuma and Chikaru's new puppy and could not help herself but poke the pain.

"Are you jealous, Shizuma?" Yaya winked.

Miyuki elbowed Yaya in the ribs and Yaya nearly doubled over into her plate.

Shizuma shot Yaya a death glare that could match the potency of arsenic.

"I am not jealous. I am only a bit enamored at how Chikaru could share her food so willingly with her new puppy and not share one bit of food with me even though we are engaged." Shizuma's eyes were on the verge of shooting hot needles at the red puppy, which was snuggling its face into Chikaru's breasts.

Shizuma nearly killed the white puppy she was holding in her lap.

Chikaru giggled as her puppy placed a paw on her chest and attempted to pull itself up to kiss her. Shizuma stabbed her fork into her leg in an attempt to cancel out murdering anger with self-inflicted pain.

"Oh Shizuma, you know that I love you more than this puppy but this puppy truly has captured my heart." Chikaru said as she fed the puppy another piece of food.

Shizuma let out a depressing sigh and hunched over her food. However, she felt soft, delicate hands touch her chin and pull her head up. She saw Chikaru use her fingers to tease herself closer and Chikaru bent over to kiss her beloved. As their lips met into a gentle kiss, a wet nose squeezed its way between them and the little red puppy yelped and licked Chikaru on the nose. Chikaru giggled and nuzzled her nose into the puppy's wet nose and the two cooed over each other as Shizuma threw her face back into her plate.

Miyuki and Yaya giggled at the two before them and then Miyuki rose from her seat and brought the large cake box over. She placed it in the middle of the table and pulled out the cake from the box. Yaya brought over a handful of candles and placed it on the candle. Miyuki lighted each candle carefully and Yaya and Miyuki looked at Chikaru, bidding her to blow out the candles.

Chikaru's eyes were lit brighter than the little flames that danced on the candles themselves and she stood up and got ready to blow out the candles. Before she did, she turned to Shizuma and gave her a smile that could even melt the sun itself.

"Shizuma, thank you so much for being the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with. If it were not for you, I am not sure if I would have understood what love truly is. Only you have made me realize that the fragility of love is what makes it so warm to the touch." Chikaru said to her beloved and then she focused them on her two friends.

"Chikaru, you do not need to say anything to us, dear." Miyuki said with a smile.

Chikaru shook her head and focused her soft eyes on her friends.

"You two deserve my thanks for being there for me and Shizuma. I also want to let you two know that I feel so honored to have friends like you, whom I shall always cherish. Thank you Miyuki and thank you Yaya." Chikaru thanked them and the two smiled warmly back.

Chikaru returned her attention to the enormous cake in front of her, squeezed her eyes shut, and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and shouted happy birthday and the two puppies on the ground were yowling in recognition. Chikaru held back her tears of joy as her friends and her beloved were cutting the cake.

_Years ago, I thought that life was just going to be simple and it was just going to be me and just me. I would have never thought that the Etoile herself would have caught me within the glamorous rays of her embrace. Also, I would have never thought that I would ever get married because I thought that my sense of self demanded me to remain, unchained and free. _Chikaru thought to herself as she studied Shizuma's face.

Yaya threw a piece of cake at Shizuma and within a matter of seconds; the two were fighting just as they were with the snow the day before. Chikaru giggled and grinned.

_And then there are my dearest friends. I know that they will always support me and Shizuma in whatever endeavor we wish to pursue as long as it is not violent. Behind every strong woman, there must be strong, supportive friends. _

Shizuma managed to get on top of Yaya, grab a handful of cake, and shoved it into Yaya's face. Yaya screamed as Shizuma laughed hysterically and Miyuki just sat on the table, shaking her head. Chikaru sat down beside Miyuki and the two watched their better halves fight it out. Miyuki nonchalantly placed a slice of cake on a plate and handed it to Chikaru and then gave one slice to herself and the two ate their pieces. Shizuma grabbed another piece of cake and shoved it into Yaya's mouth and the two tumbled around the kitchen floor, screaming and clawing at each other.

* * *

The day ended with Shizuma and Yaya fighting again; however, Chikaru felt that her heart was truly solidified. The love she felt for Shizuma, and her friends were no longer wavering and she felt that she had finally found the people she wanted to be a part of for the rest of her life. Her birthday was mainly filled with cake being thrown or shoved down the throat of one her friends but she took that as a moment to cherish. She knew that before she became intimate with Shizuma, her life was mainly a broken record of solitude. As the sun set and the snow come down again in fluffy sheets, Chikaru thanked the stars for allowing her to become so happy and she thanked her heart for finding the courage to fall in love with the most perfect, silver-haired goddess in the universe.

* * *

**END: **I am so sorry that it took so long to post but one of my yorkies went to the hospital and I was a bit depressed over her being sick. However, I will be updating again very soon now that I have been able to refocus myself. I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter, even if it is a bit dry. Take the best of care.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Strawberry Panic but I do own a fish, which happens to have tiny little teeth.

**INTRODUCTION: C**hikaru and Shizuma realize that before they can get married, one obstacle remains; informing their parents.

* * *

Shizuma slowly opened her eyes and she found that she was still holding Chikaru. Chikaru slept peacefully as Shizuma slightly squeezed her beloved and kissed her gently on the forehead. Without a warning, Chikaru's eyes flashed opened and Shizuma gave her a look a bewildered criminal would give to the police while stealing something of precious value. Chikaru giggled and placed a warm hand on Shizuma's cheek.

"You can't sleep, my love?" Chikaru asked as she pulled the covers of their bed tighter over their bodies.

Shizuma smiled and nuzzled her face into the smooth skin of Chikaru's throat.

"I keep thinking about when we should get married."

"You should not rush things, dear. We were only engaged a few days ago so we should carefully think of a day to get married."

Shizuma pushed the covers off of her and sat up in the bed. Chikaru followed and sat up in front of Shizuma. The moonlight silhouetted Chikaru's slender body so perfectly and Shizuma could not help but study the beauty of her fiancé. As the silvery light of the moon bathed Chikaru, the left shoulder strap of her slightly transparent night gown slipped down her shoulder. Shizuma felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she did her best to fight it off as she tried to look away but failed. Chikaru noticed Shizuma's nervousness and she giggled as she pulled the strap back up and gave Shizuma a look that simply dripped with seductive intentions.

"Do not look at me that way, Chikaru." Shizuma stammered out as her voice cracked.

Chikaru's smile nearly sizzled as she crawled closer towards Shizuma and focused her eyes on Shizuma like two heat-seeking missiles.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" Chikaru asked as she placed a hand on Shizuma's thigh.

Shizuma's body tensed at the touch and Chikaru pushed Shizuma down back onto the bed and pulled the covers over their bodies.

"Was that necessary? You could have just asked me to lie down." Shizuma's voice came out in squeaks.

Chikaru giggled and tightened her grip on Shizuma.

"I was going to give you a bit more but you need rest for now."

"You did not really give me much…" Shizuma shut her mouth quickly and smiled childishly at Chikaru.

The two fell asleep together, entwined around each other like vines climbing the side of a wall.

* * *

Within a few hours, the light from the rising sun seeped into Shizuma and Chikaru's bedroom, spilling its golden touch over the two lovers. Chikaru awoke reluctantly as the sun's rays kissed her eyelids and she slowly rose from the bed. She looked at Shizuma, who was still sleeping peacefully, and quietly crept out of bed and made her way downstairs to the living room.

She found Miyuki putting some wood into the fireplace and she looked up to greet Chikaru before she lit the fire. The two ladies sat silently in front of the fire and Miyuki noticed that Chikaru's eyes held a foreign sadness.

"Is there something wrong, Chikaru?" Miyuki asked tentatively.

Chikaru forced a weak smile upon her lips as she looked at Miyuki.

"There is something that is bothering me."

"What is it?"

A heavy pause passed by and Chikaru took in a deep breath.

"Shizuma's parents and my parents do not even know of our engagement. My parents are very open so I know for sure that they would be happy but Shizuma's parents are a bit different."

Miyuki nodded her head slowly and focused her eyes on the blazing fire.

"It will be most difficult for both of you, to tell you the truth. Shizuma's parents are very distant and image is what is most important to them. I remember when we were younger and still at St. Miator, Shizuma's parents never once asked her to come home for vacation or sent her letters. They were, however, very happy when she become the Etoile, and her success was printed over every major newspaper in Japan. They are the type of parents who only care about the well-being of their family business and certain business partners are not too privy to same-sex marriages."

Chikaru hung her head and Miyuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I would feel more at ease if her parents would acknowledge us at least. I don't care if they want us to keep our marriage a secret; what is most important is that they accept us first."

As Miyuki comforted Chikaru, Yaya slowly came downstairs and sat next to Chikaru.

"Good morning!" Yaya said with her usual bubbly personality.

She quickly noticed something was wrong and she looked at Miyuki but she was too busy trying to comfort Chikaru.

"Is something wrong, Chikaru?" Yaya asked.

Miyuki calmly explained the situation and Yaya slowly nodded her head.

"Maybe we should invite Shizuma's parents over for lunch and see how things go." Chikaru said.

"That would be a great idea. Yaya and I will go home then while you two settle the issue." Miyuki suggested.

"No, I would be more comfortable if both of you stay. I think we will be needing your support. Plus…" Chikaru's voice trailed off.

"Plus what?" Yaya asked.

"Shizuma has a temper and if her parents start yelling at me, who knows what she will do." Chikaru said through a soft giggle.

Miyuki and Yaya laughed.

* * *

Shizuma finally awoke and she came downstairs to greet the ladies. They told her about what they planned for the day and Shizuma's face became etched with nervousness but she nodded her head in agreement anyway.

As Shizuma walked back upstairs to take a shower, her heart became heavier than lead as she thought about the reactions of her parents. She knew what was to come but she questioned herself if _she _was really ready to tell her parents.

* * *

**END: **I am sorry that this uploading took so long!! lol I went to a few parties and had to make up homework and kind of lost track (X_X)...however, I wrote this to be sweet and short until the next chapter. I apologize for the length but I promise that the next one will be worth your time! Please review if you can, all of your comments are most welcome. THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Strawberry panic, no no no. But I wish I owned a bunny wearing a big bow, bow, bow.

**INTRODUCTION: **Shizuma's parents come over and in the end; Shizuma finds comfort in the emptiness of the stars.

* * *

Chikaru took a bath after Shizuma and she put on a clean, white dress. She fastened two red bows onto her hair and went downstairs to help Miyuki prepare lunch. Miyuki wore a beautiful, but simple, blue dress that matched her now long hair.

When Chikaru entered the kitchen, Miyuki gave her a friendly grin. Chikaru put on an apron to help Miyuki by the stove.

"Where is Yaya and Shizuma?" Chikaru asked Miyuki.

Miyuki stirred the vegetables in the large wok and proceeded to add meat to it.

"Yaya and Shizuma are in the backyard playing with the puppies." Miyuki answered.

"But, it is too cold to be outside."

"Well, I think this is more for bonding purposes."

"Bonding?"

"Yes, they are probably taking the time to support each other."

Chikaru nodded her head and smiled.

* * *

In the backyard, Yaya played with the two puppies while Shizuma watched as she sat on an outdoor patio set. The snow thickly covered the ground but the puppies still managed to have fun even if the snow occasionally swallowed them whole. Yaya got tired and sat across from Shizuma and took a short break.

She noticed that Shizuma stared at the snow with a hollowness to match the vast, cold expanse of space.

"Are you that worried?" Yaya asked.

Shizuma broke from her empty void and she gave Yaya a side-way glance.

"I am very worried. I hope they do not make Chikaru feel bad; they are very good at rotting someone thoroughly from the inside out." Shizuma said without much strength behind her words.

"You are only worried about Chikaru's well-being?"

Shizuma nodded her head.

"Chikaru is a nice person, who possesses a delicate heart. If my parents put her down, she might change her mind about our engagement and…"

"And what?"

Shizuma diverted her eyes to the puppies still playing in the snow.

"She might also change her mind about me."

Yaya stretched her arm across the table and placed it upon Shizuma's hand as support.

"Chikaru will always love you no matter what. Have some faith in her."

Shizuma gave Yaya a smile that didn't touch her eyes.

* * *

Around 12:30 pm, a sleek black car pulled up into Shizuma's vacation home driveway. The driver opened the rear passenger doors and two very well dressed people stepped out. The older male had short salt and pepper colored hair. He wore a blood-red suit with a matching tie. His face seemed to be in a perpetual frown, with deep lines etching across his weathered forehead. The lady had golden-honey hair and she wore a long, flowing red and white dress. A furry grey fox coat adorned her slender shoulders. Her face was pale and blemish free but held a seriousness only a seasoned businesswoman possessed.

The regal couple walked up towards Shizuma's vacation home and knocked on the door. Chikaru opened the door and greeted Shizuma's parents with a warm happiness and a welcoming glow.

"We are here for lunch; I am Mr. Hanazono and this is my wife, Mrs. Hanazono. You must be the maid?" Mr. Hanazono asked roughly.

Chikaru looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing the apron. She blushed frantically.

"No, my name is Chikaru Minamoto. Pleased to meet you; please come in."

Chikaru held the door open for them to come in. Miyuki and Yaya were standing in front of the dining table in the kitchen and they greeted Shizuma's parents.

A large variety of dishes were set on the table and Miyuki asked the Hanazonos to sit. Mr. Hanazono sat at the head of the table and Mrs. Hanazono sat to his left. Miyuki and Yaya sat on the right side of the table. Shizuma came down from her room and sat at the head of the table; opposite of her father. Chikaru sat on Shizuma's right; the same side as Mrs. Hanazono.

Everyone ate in tense silence until Mr. Hanazono shattered the silence.

"So, you are _the _Miyuki Rokujou. I heard your husband tried to sign a deal with my business." Mr. Hanazono said as he ate.

Miyuki nodded her head.

"Yes, Mr. Hanazono. However, I did not sign yet until we smooth out some kinks." Miyuki responded.

Mr. Hanazono shot his dark blue-eyes across the table to Shizuma.

"It was probably Shizuma's fault. She values other things other than power and money. Things as petty as mere, worthless friendship. Now, what can you gain from such insolent things!" Mr. Hanazono said as he cleared his throat.

Shizuma could feel the anger clawing at her throat but she kept quiet and kept eating her food.

"Shizuma, why have you not been at work the past few days?" Mrs. Hanazono asked with piercing golden eyes.

"I had to work out a few things here." Shizuma answered flatly.

"In business, there is no room for failure, Shizuma. Return to work tomorrow; you should feel fortunate that you are our daughter or you would have been lead to the slaughter years ago." Mrs. Hanazono spoke to her daughter with a condescending air.

"You are truly pathetic, Shizuma. I knew we should have had aborted you and kept trying for a son but we thought maybe you would grow up to amount to something." Mr. Hanazono nearly spat out his words.

Chikaru placed a gentle hand on Shizuma's thigh from under the table to keep her from lashing out.

"I will be at work tomorrow." Shizuma said with a monotone voice.

"So, is there a reason why you have asked us to come over? We were planning on having lunch with that C.E.O. who has a great business franchise out in the states. This food is horrible at best but there must be a reason." Mr. Hanazono said with a hard glint to his eyes.

Shizuma gave Chikaru a desperate look and Chikaru understood that this was probably not the best time to tell Mr. and Mrs. Hanazono of the engagement just yet.

"I wanted you to meet my friends." Shizuma lied without much effort.

Mr. Hanazono burst out in hysterical laughter and then his face quickly warped into red-fury.

"REALLY! That was it? I thought this was going to be important! I thought you were going to tell us you found a nice, successful man to marry." Mrs. Hanazono said with a giggle bubbling to her lips.

"Such feelings make you weak, Shizuma. You shame me by saying that." Mr. Hanazono was on the verge of a full-on cackle.

Shizuma slammed her fist onto the table and stood up.

"I am engaged to Chikaru. We are going to get married and she wanted to tell you so that we could get your blessing." Shizuma's body was statuesque and her face was serious.

Mrs. Hanazono gasped loudly and Mr. Hanazono stood up from his chair, quaking with anger.

"WHAT?!" He roared.

"You heard exactly what I said."

Mr. Hanazono bellowed loudly as he picked up his plate and threw it at Shizuma; the plate collided towards the left side of Shizuma's head and shattered upon impact. Bright, crimson blood poured like a geyser from Shizuma's head and Chikaru screamed as she put her napkin over Shizuma's wound.

"You do this to me! What will everyone think of us when they hear that OUR should-have-been-a-son daughter is in love with another woman! What good has Chikaru's parents done? Are they as rich as us or as important as any of our competitors? Their family name carries nothing and yet you love that wretched fool! Such eternal shame you bring! WE DISOWN YOU!" Mr. Hanazono grabbed his wife's arm and tugged her towards the door.

"We will allow you to keep working for us but you are not our daughter until you decide to lose her or marry a man of our choosing!" Mrs. Hanazono growled.

The two stormed out of the house, got into their car, and the squealing of their tires could be heard from the inside of the house. Chikaru, Miyuki, and Yaya came to Shizuma's side and tried to apply as much cloth to Shizuma's wound as possible.

"I am so sorry, my love. I am so sorry." Chikaru cried into Shizuma's shoulder.

Shizuma patted Chikaru's back and forced herself to stand up. She gently moved Miyuki and Yaya's hands away from her head and she slowly made her way outside to the backyard patio.

Heavily, she sat down in one of the chairs and looked out into the vast country in front of her. The snow began to fall and the cold provoked Shizuma's wound more so that the blood began to drip down her left shoulder and pooled onto the ground beside her chair. She took out a packet of cigarettes from her pocket and placed a cigarette to her lips and lit it. Taking a long drag, she looked up into the sky as if she looked for some form of vindication. Yaya came out and sat down beside Shizuma and looked at the cigarette between Shizuma's fingers and shook her head.

"Those are bad for you." Yaya said, trying to start a conversation.

A strong gust of wind blew and carried droplets of Shizuma's blood across towards the now snow-covered country.

"I knew they would do this; it was like going through my life with them all in fast-forward, all within a few minutes. It was painful, Yaya. I do not think I can do it again." Shizuma said as she took another drag and flicked the ashes into the air.

Yaya sighed and handed Shizuma a handkerchief.

"Could you at least try to stop the bleeding on your head? Let's go to the doctors." Yaya suggested.

Shizuma gave Yaya a smile and she looked up into the sky again.

"I want to just bleed out the pain for a little bit. Please, go inside and comfort Chikaru."

Yaya's eyes became filled with tears but she nodded her head and reluctantly went inside. Shizuma felt numb and she kept her eyes in the sky as she took another drag. She felt her eyes fill with tears that quickly spilled over and ran down her face. Some of the tears mixed in with the blood that trickled down the side of her face. She closed her eyes and wished that she could just fly away with the snow and the wind.

* * *

**END: **I hope that was good. Nice twist, eh? *wink, wink* lol I shall update again! *does heroic pose* Thank you to those who reviewed and please, please, review again!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **Roar…I do not own Strawberry Panic.

**Introduction: **Shizuma wakes up a couple of days later from a minor coma. Her head is bandaged and the pounding pain in her head is nothing compared to the sheer tearing she feels within her heart. Chikaru is nearly dismantled from the reaction from Shizuma's parents but she and Shizuma decide to invite Chikaru's parents over for dinner that night. With much effort, Shizuma goes to work and a whole new form of ugly torture spawned from the original torment.

* * *

Shizuma awoke with a groan; it was snowing heavily outside and her spirit felt colder than the falling snow itself. Chikaru, who was sleeping next to Shizuma, felt her lover stir and immediately awoke. She gave Shizuma a warm smile to melt away some of the pain and she gingerly pushed aside a few strands of hair from Shizuma's face.

"How do you feel, darling? You were in a minor coma for two days. The doctor stitched you up so the bleeding has ceased." Chikaru said as she kissed Shizuma.

"I feel fine; are you okay?' Shizuma asked tentatively.

Chikaru's eyes became solid brown stones but then she quickly softened.

"To tell you the truth, I feel a bit broken but now that you are fine and awake; I feel much better."

Shizuma laughed through her nose and she tried to sit up but Chikaru placed a steady hand on her chest.

"Just relax for a bit please. "

"I missed work, Chikaru. I must go in a little bit because if I do not; who will buy you pretty little things?"

Chikaru frowned at her and Shizuma quickly relaxed her body and fell back into her pillow.

"How are Miyuki and Yaya? Did they go home?'

"I asked them to stay with us for a bit longer. Is that okay?'

"Of course; whatever your gargantuan heart desires." Shizuma teased.

"Miyuki has suggested that we invite my parents over for dinner tonight."

Shizuma's eyes brightened.

"That sounds magnificent!"

"Great! Then I will have Miyuki and Yaya help me prepare dinner while you are at work."

Shizuma nodded her head and she felt the pounding headache dissipate.

"Well, I need to shower and go to work."

Chikaru gave her a naughty grin.

"May I join you?"

Shizuma laughed and nodded her head.

The two made their way to the shower and tightly shut the bathroom door behind them.

* * *

After taking a shower, Shizuma and Chikaru made their way downstairs and found Miyuki and Yaya sitting in front of the fire.

"Shizuma, you are okay?" Miyuki asked with worry rolling off of her words.

Shizuma nodded and gave Miyuki a hug and Yaya came over to give Shizuma a hug as well.

"I must go to work; can you both help-"Shizuma was cut off by Miyuki and Yaya shouting 'yes' at the same time.

"Please, don't work yourself too hard, dear. You are still weak and should be in bed but work is important, I understand." Chikaru said as she helped Shizuma put on her coat.

Shizuma kissed Chikaru and held her in a tight embrace for some time before letting her go and walking outside to get into her car. Miyuki, Yaya, and Chikaru watched Shizuma's car rumble out of the driveway and towards the snow-covered city of Tokyo.

* * *

In her office at work, Shizuma stared out of her large window and looked over the busy and chilly streets of Tokyo. She studied each falling snowflake with an intensity to burn and scorch the numbness she felt within her own heart. As she was busy looking over Tokyo, a soft knock came from the heavy double doors of her office.

"Come in." She gave permission to the knocker as she kept her eyes focused on the city below.

Shizuma's secretary came in and she stood nervously within the entrance.

"Miss Hanazono, I have a letter for you from Mr. Tanaka." The secretary said with a squeaky voice.

"Place it on my desk, please." Shizuma ordered as she kept her back turned to the secretary.

The secretary nodded, placed the letter gingerly on Shizuma's sprawling desk, and quickly left. Shizuma waited until she heard her door close and she turned around and walked towards the desk. As she sat down, she patted the bandage on the side of her head to make sure her bandages were not loose. She picked up the letter and unfolded it. Inside it read:

_Dear Shizuma Hanazono,_

_I have a proposition for you; one that you probably should not refuse. You see, your father has come to me with an urgent plea for help and I am willing to extend my hand in a sign of gratuitous respect. I heard of your childish love affair with that Miss Chikaru Minamoto. I was also told of how you tried to daringly attack your father but he managed to defend himself by putting you in your place. Mr. Hanazono also confided in me that you are still a young, misguided child deep at heart and you need a rock of a man to help you understand your place in this great life. So, I offer you my extended hand in marriage._

_Now, before you object, I want you to know that I am not only a good business man, but also a splendid lover. If we marry, we can combine our assets together and live upon a never ending mountain of wealth and power; a vision your father and mother also share with me. I am a true and honest gentleman and I will treat you fairly but also educate and discipline you if necessary. _

_Along with this letter, I have attached divorce papers I would like for Miyuki to sign. Since you are both very good friends, I expect that you will deliver the paper promptly and I will come by your vacation home to retrieve it from you. I am willing to allow you to keep your vacation home when we marry since there will be times when I will have company over at my house and will need you to stay out of the way._

_I hope you will take this letter seriously and I understand if my charm is the only thing that makes you come over to the good side._

_Sincerely,_

_Yoshi Tanaka. _

Shizuma read the letter and could barely contain herself from vomiting. She folded the letter and placed it in her pocket and picked up the remaining stack of paper. Reading it carefully to make sure there were no hidden catches, she placed the divorce paperwork into her satchel and sighed heavily at the ridiculousness of Tanaka.

She could feel the pounding headache return with a malicious vengeance and she groaned as she held her head. Suddenly, the door to her office flung open and Mr. Hanazono strode in like as if he commanded the very air Shizuma was breathing. He sat down across from her and he ordered Shizuma's secretary to bring them coffee. Shizuma stared at her father with no emotion and the two sat silently as the secretary hustled in, placed a cup of coffee in front of both of them, and left the room; shutting the door behind her.

Mr. Hanazono sipped his coffee and he placed his hands on his lap. Shizuma glared at him but kept her anger in check.

"So, did you get Mr. Tanaka's letter?" Mr. Hanazono sniffed as he asked the question.

Shizuma kept her eyes focused on her father as she sipped her coffee.

"I have read the garbage he has sent me." Shizuma replied with a flat tone.

Her father pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and dabbed at the corners of his mouth.

"That gentleman is willing to save us the shame and help create a fortune. Even if he divorces Miyuki, he still retains a quarter of her money, which happens to be a substantial amount in itself, and if we combine our company with his; the money will pour into our mouths like water."

Shizuma snorted and took a sip of her coffee again.

"I do not agree with this and you cannot force me." Shizuma said brazenly.

Mr. Hanazono's right hand twitched as he held his coffee cup.

"You will agree to marriage whether you wish it or not!. You have shamed me and if you marry that woman; you can kiss our wealth goodbye!"

"The wealth does not concern me."

"Then what? Love! Don't be foolish, idiot!"

"You and mother can have this company; I do not wish to be a part of it anymore if you will not recognize me and Chikaru as a couple."

Mr. Hanazono grabbed a heavy stapler from Shizuma's desk and flung it at her; hitting her on the head; right where the wound was. The bandages slid off and blood began to pour from the open stitches. Shizuma did not make a sound as she kept her eyes on her angry father.

"The next time you defy me; I will take your life, Shizuma. I gave it to you and I will take it back! Think carefully of what you choose." Mr. Hanazono threatened as he got up and marched out of the door.

Shizuma felt her head get light and the room began to slowly spin. She placed a hand gingerly over her wound and picked up her satchel with the other hand. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to go back home for the day and asked her secretary to hold any engagements with businesspeople until the next day.

As she got into her car, she felt her body become heavy and she felt her consciousness start slipping.

"Miss Hanazono, shall I take you to the hospital?" Her driver asked.

"No, please take me home." Shizuma said with much effort.

The driver reluctantly nodded and carefully drove the car out of Tokyo. Shizuma felt the blood seep down the side of her face but her limbs felt too heavy to move to do anything about it. She let her head fall onto the headrest and then her mind went black.

* * *

When Shizuma awoke, she found Chikaru crying on her stomach. She looked around and found that she was in her room and she gently stroked Chikaru's head. Chikaru sniffed and kissed Shizuma and rubbed her tear-soaked face into Shizuma's cheek.

"Did your father do that to you again?" Chikaru asked as she held back a sob.

Shizuma smiled and kissed Chikaru again. Chikaru could not contain herself any longer and a strong wave of tears and weeping exploded from within her.

"Stop crying, dear; I am fine." Shizuma tried to comfort her beloved.

Chikaru kept her face buried within Shizuma's neck and then she slowly pulled back. She wiped the tears from her eyes and studied Shizuma's pale face.

"My parents are here; they are about to start eating. I understand if you want to stay here; I will stay with you."

Shizuma shook her head and groaned as she pulled herself off the bed. She grabbed Chikaru's hand and helped her off the bed as well.

"It is okay, Chikaru; let's go greet your parents."

Chikaru's eyes glistened with tears but joy danced within them instead. She caressed Shizuma's face, kissed her one more time, and the two made their way downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs at the dinner table, Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto were sitting at the table with Miyuki and Yaya. Shizuma came over and bowed to Chikaru's parents and Shizuma and Chikaru sat down as well. Mr. Minamoto was a muscular military man with tanned skin and kind, brown eyes. He had short hair and wore a formal white sweater with casual jeans to match his casual personality. Mrs. Minamoto was a plump lady with black hair that flowed around her pretty moon face. She had coffee brown eyes, which Chikaru had received, and she seemed to constantly wear a smile on her sweet face. Unlike how prim and stiff Mrs. Hanazono was dressed, Mrs. Minamoto was dressed in a simple black dress with a white shawl draped over her shoulders.

Chikaru's parents noticed the fresh bandaged applied over Shizuma's head and expressed concern.

"How is your head feeling, dear? I had Chikaru's father re-stitch the wound up." Mrs. Minamoto said with concern filling up her sparkling eyes.

"I am fine, Mrs. Minamoto. Thank you, Mr. Minamoto for doing so." Shizuma thanked.

Mr. Minamoto laughed heartily.

"It was nothing; I am a doctor now, not a military man, so it is my job to take care of wounded civilians." He smiled with eyes that exuded kindness.

Chikaru smiled at Shizuma and urged her lover to eat but Shizuma did not feel an appetite to do so.

"So, what is the big news that you wanted to tell us, Chikaru?" Mrs. Minamoto asked with an excitement a child would have over a new toy.

Chikaru blushed and beamed a smile at her parents.

"Shizuma has asked me to marry her." Chikaru said as her voice went up three octaves.

Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto nearly fell off their chair from stunned happiness.

"My daughter is getting married to such a wonderful woman! I am so happy to see this." Mr. Minamoto cried out as tears filled his eyes.

Mrs. Minamoto dapped at the corner of her eyes with her napkin and she came over to hug Shizuma and Chikaru.

"I am so excited! I must tell our whole family and our friends. When is the wedding? If it is okay, me and your father would love to help pay for your dresses and the banquet." Mrs. Minamoto could barely contain her bliss.

Chikaru, Shizuma, Miyuki, and Yaya felt the sunlight grace their spirit.

"Mrs. Minamoto, I can take care of all the finances. But we have yet to catch a date." Shizuma said.

Mr. Minamoto violently shook his head.

"No, we are Chikaru's parents, and soon to be yours as well, and we must do something as a way to show how thankful and happy we are for the both of you." Mr. Minamoto had to drink a glass of water to calm himself down.

Everyone laughed heartily and the mood was lighter and brighter than ever before. Shizuma felt her appetite coming back and everyone finished their dinners as they all conversed about random topics and laughed plentifully.

* * *

After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto decided it was time to go but they hugged everyone and wished to see them all again soon. As Chikaru softly closed the door as her parents' car rolled out of the driveway, she and Yaya decided to go and feed the dogs in the backyard. Shizuma and Miyuki found themselves alone in front of the fireplace and Shizuma remembered the divorce papers. She went over to her satchel, took out the papers, and gave them to Miyuki.

"Divorce papers?" Miyuki asked as she scanned the contents of the paperwork.

"Yes and you should read this too." Shizuma handed Miyuki the letter she received from Tanaka.

As she read, Miyuki spontaneously busted out into bubbly laughter and an occasional 'ew' slipped out of her mouth.

"I cannot believe this is serious. And what did your father talk to you about?" Miyuki asked as she eyed the bandages on the side of Shizuma's head.

"He said that I should take up the offer or he will take back my life." Shizuma said calmly.

Miyuki's eyes widened.

"What does he mean by that? He means to take away your finances, right?"

Shizuma gave her best friend a weak smile and Miyuki's eyes filled with sorrowful tears.

"Shizuma, this is becoming dangerous."

"I know that. Will you promise me something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"If anything were to happen to me; please take care of Chikaru." Shizuma asked as her voice cracked slightly.

Tears trickled down Miyuki's face and she placed a warm hand on top of Shizuma's.

"I hope nothing will happen but if something does; I will do as you ask, Shizuma."

Shizuma and Miyuki stared at the fire until Chikaru and Yaya returned. Everyone decided that it was getting late and each couple went off to their separate rooms.

* * *

As they lay in bed, Shizuma held Chikaru around the waist in a very secure embrace. Chikaru placed a delicate hand on Shizuma's cheek and kissed her passionately. The two felt their pain melt away as the kiss progressed into something more.

As the two made love, the snow outside fell with a silent heaviness that never disturbed the outside quiet. Each snowflake resembled the tiny petals from a cherry tree, as it would fall to the ground during autumn. Shizuma and Chikaru just craved for the freedom to love and the freedom to be accepted. But, at least they had Chikaru's parents, Miyuki and Yaya for support. Most of all, they had each other and no matter what; they silently decided that night that nothing would tear them apart as long as their love for each other was steadfast and strong.

* * *

**END: **So, what did you guys think? Okie dokie? I hope so (^_^) Chapter 9 will be up shortly. Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**DiSclIamer: I do not own strawberry panic...**

**Introduction: **Miyuki gets her divorce and something more...

* * *

Chikaru woke up with the densely falling snow. She yawned and stretched and looked down at Shizuma, who was still sleeping. Gently, she kissed her beloved and carefully got out of bed so as to not disturb Shizuma, and made her way downstairs to the living room. She found Miyuki starting a fire in the hearth and the two ladies greeted each other with smiles. They both sat together in front of the fire and watched it swirl and twist up into a large blaze.

"So, do you have a wedding day in mind yet?" Miyuki asked as she yawned and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

Chikaru shook her head and turned her chestnut colored eyes to Miyuki.

"I was thinking something around late summer or early autumn. I don't think Shizuma really cares about the date; she seems to want me to choose and I can't make up my mind." Chikaru explained with sparkling eyes.

Miyuki smiled kindly at her friend.

"I say early autumn because it would be magnificent if you two can get married while the cherry blossom trees drop their soft pink petals. It will look like pink snow and it will be breathtakingly beautiful."

"Well, thank you very much for just helping me set up a date."

"You are most welcome, my friend."

"Do you have any idea who you wish to invite?" Miyuki asked as she tried to stifle another yawn.

"Of course I wish to invite my family and as many of our friends from school as I can get." Chikaru said with determination.

Miyuki could not help but keep smiling at her friend.

"That sounds like a great idea, Chikaru. By the way, I want to propose a business deal with Shizuma but I would like your opinion first before I ask her."

"What is it?"

"After the divorce papers are finalized, I want to combine my business with Shizuma's portion of her family business. If her parents decide to not allow her to keep her portion, then she can become a co-owner with me at mine."

Chikaru's eyes were twinkling with eternal gratefulness and pure happiness.

"That would be so great! Shizuma and you working together; that is a powerful force to be reckoned with. I support you and her in this endeavor."

"What endeavor?" A melodic disembodied voice asked.

Chikaru and Miyuki turned around from their seat and saw Shizuma coming down the stairs and walking towards them. She sat down beside Chikaru and gave the two women a quizzical look.

"I was thinking that you and I could start a business together." Miyuki said.

Miyuki went into light details of what she had in mind and Shizuma's eyes danced brightly like the flames in the hearth.

"Miyuki, I would love to; thank you so much." Shizuma said as she hugged her friend.

"You _would_ touch my woman while I'm not in the room." A voice echoed around the living room.

Yaya walked down the stairs and sat next to Miyuki.

"I was not." Shizuma defended herself.

Yaya giggled.

"I know you weren't. Plus, you couldn't have her even if you wanted her." Yaya could not help but provoke the situation.

Shizuma blushed with embarrassment and Chikaru laughed and kissed Shizuma.

"Do not tempt me, Yaya. I would hate to see you lose." Shizuma shot back with eyes that simply gleamed with mischievous intentions.

Miyuki's eyes widened and Chikaru slapped Shizuma on the back of the head. Shizuma yelped and gave Chikaru an injured look but her fiancé pouted and looked away.

"I think you just got in trouble." Yaya laughed.

Shizuma frowned at Yaya and this time, Miyuki slapped Yaya on the back of the head. Yaya snorted and rubbed the area Miyuki had attacked.

"Okay, enough you two. How about we get started on breakfast?" Chikaru asked as she slowly rose from her seat.

"That sounds great; I will help you cook." Miyuki followed Chikaru's lead.

"I have to get ready to go to work." Shizuma said with a dense tone.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to go back there." Yaya said.

"Yaya is right, Shizuma; I think you better stay home since it might possibly get dangerous for you over there. Who knows what else your father is capable of?" Miyuki added as her eyes focused on the bandages on Shizuma's head.

Shizuma sighed and looked at Chikaru.

"What do you think, Chikaru? Should I stay?"

"Of course; your father has already attacked you twice. The third time might be more lethal, so please stay." Chikaru begged.

Shizuma looked into the heart of the dancing fire within the hearth and then she turned her eyes towards her friends and nodded her head.

"I would like to help make breakfast too." Shizuma said as she slowly rose from her seat and followed her friends into the kitchen.

Yaya took the time to relax and stretch out on the sofa but Miyuki promptly came over, grabbed Yaya by her ear, and dragged her into the kitchen to help.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone decided to have a cup of tea beside the hearth. Chikaru and Miyuki went to the kitchen to prepare the tea while Yaya and Shizuma lazed on the sofa and enjoyed the warmth of the delightfully burning fire. Then, a strong knock came from the door and Yaya got up and answered the door.

"I am Yoshi Tanaka and I am here to get my divorce papers." The wiry, greasy haired man said arrogantly.

Yaya narrowed her eyes and Tanaka immediately recognized her.

"Hello, Mr. Tanaka." Yaya greeted with a steely tone.

"Ah, so you are the one Miyuki has undoubtedly fallen in 'love' with, yes?" Tanaka sneered.

"Yes, and so what?"

"I knew it was a bad idea to let a low life leech like you to come and intern at _my _business."

Yaya felt the anger boiling from within her.

"First of all; Miyuki was the one who hired me and second, it is _her _business, you scum bag."

Shizuma heard the commotion and glided over to the front door. When her eyes met Tanaka's, he nearly writhed in his suit.

"Oh, you are here too." Tanaka growled.

"This is my house after all, Mr. Tanaka." Shizuma said placidly.

"Where is Miyuki, I want my divorce papers. By the way, did you think about my proposal?"

Yaya could not help herself any longer.

"You arrogant, bottom-feeding ass! You really believe that she would accept such a dirty proposal? You are one sick man!" Yaya screamed.

"Shut your mouth or I will shut it for you!" Tanaka roared back.

"Did Miyuki tell you of the proposal, Yaya?" Shizuma asked Yaya.

Yaya blushed and nodded her head at Shizuma but Shizuma smiled and placed a supporting hand on Yaya's quaking shoulders. Shizuma then turned around, went to her satchel to retrieve the signed papers, and tossed them at Tanaka, who clumsily caught them in his arms.

"Now, leave my premises or I will shoot you." Shizuma said with narrowed eyes.

Tanaka's face became enraged and he shoved the papers into his pocket and then shot Yaya a mean glare.

"Two women as a couple is the most disgusting and shameful thing on this planet!" He spat.

Miyuki and Chikaru, who heard all the screaming from the kitchen, came rushing over to the front door to see what was going on. Yaya strode out of the doorway and stood face to face with Tanaka under the oncoming snow.

"Tell me something; are you a descendant of samurai?" Yaya asked.

Tanaka's eyes took on a happy glow and he straightened himself as best he could as sniffed.

"Why yes I am; can you tell just by the good breeding?" He flashed his extremely yellowed teeth at Yaya.

Yaya flinched at the sight but then regained her cool demeanor.

"You know, many samurai believed that women were _so _beneath them that they actually took on male lovers. Those male lovers mostly happened to be _male _children." Yaya smiled.

Tanaka's happiness slid off his face like a mask and he clenched his fists.

"How dare you!" He screamed.

He charged at her, with his hands raised to strike a blow down upon her head. Yaya kept her stance and was ready to dodge his attack but then a wave of silver-hair blurred past her and Tanaka doubled over and fell head first into the snow. Shizuma stood before him and gently massaged her hand that she had used to uppercut Tanaka.

"It is time for you to leave, pedophile." Shizuma said as she flagged down Tanaka's car.

Tanaka's driver screeched the car beside Tanaka, helped him into the car, and the car sped out of Shizuma's property. Yaya smiled while Miyuki and Chikaru stood there, staring at their lovers with their jaws nearly dropped to the floor. Shizuma turned to her friends, smiled, and walked back into the house. Yaya kept beaming a bright smile as she followed Shizuma in. Miyuki and Chikaru stared at each other and then shook their heads as they too went inside.

* * *

As everyone enjoyed their tea, the phone began to ring and Miyuki realized that it was her cell phone. She quickly ran upstairs to retrieve the call and left her friends to finish off their tea without her. Within 30 minutes, Miyuki walked back downstairs and plopped herself beside Yaya and buried her face into Yaya's shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Yaya asked worriedly?

Miyuki sniffed and raised her tear-filled eyes at Yaya and smiled heavenly.

"You would not believe what just happened." Miyuki said as she stifled a sob.

"What is it, dear?" Chikaru asked.

Miyuki sat up in her seat and straightened herself out.

"My parents called and I told them of my divorce. They were happy about it and then I told them that I am with Yaya." Miyuki cleared her throat.

"But, Miyuki, your parents are very strict; they will disown you for saying such a thing!" Yaya cried out.

Miyuki smiled and laughed.

"They felt so bad for arranging my marriage that they said it is okay that I love you, Yaya. They even offered to take care of our marriage when we decide to wed!"

Everyone burst into thunderous congratulations and Miyuki and Yaya felt that the heavens had opened up their pearly gates for them to enter.

"I am so happy for you two!" Shizuma said with a true smile.

Miyuki laughed and looked at Shizuma.

"My parents have also offered you a job at our business, Shizuma. Will you be my business partner?"

"Oh my dear god, OF COURSE!" Screamed Shizuma.

The two ladies clasped each other into a tight embrace but Yaya quickly separated them out of jealousy.

"We must celebrate this great day." Chikaru suggested.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight? It will be on me." Shizuma said.

Everyone agreed and rushed upstairs to get ready to go. Before anyone hopped into the shower, Chikaru stopped them.

"I think we should invite the rest of our friends." Chikaru said.

"Like who?" Yaya asked.

"Tsubomi, Amane, Hikari, Shion, Remon, and Kizuna!" Chikaru exclaimed, nearly jumping 2 feet into the air.

Everyone bubbled with excitement and it was agreed to invite their old friends over. Chikaru was the first in and out of the shower and she wasted no time to call up her friends. Her old friends were more than excited for a reunion and agreed to the rendezvous. Chikaru could barely contain herself as she thought of all the fun they would have together that night.

* * *

**END**: I was going to just end the story here but I think everyone deserves another chapter or two since I have added their old friends in, right? I know that this chapter was considerably short and somewhat dull, but I will do my best to not disappoint for the next chapter. Please review, and to all of those who have been reading diligently; THANK YOU SO MUCH for everything! I really, really appreciate all the time you have taken to read my writing and I truly am thankful when you review. Please, keep reading so that I may keep writing for you (^_^)


	10. Chapter 10

**DiSCLAIMER: **I do not own Strawberry Panic.

**INTRODUCTION: **So this is the end of the story. I know some of you have expressed that I left Kagome out of the old friends to bring up but I did no forget her...I just wanted to have an even number of people so that I could pair someone up with someone else. In this last chapter, old friends rekindle their friendship and in the end, I added a little summary of the future. Please enjoy and thank you so much for all of the time everyone has taken to read my writing.

* * *

After Chikaru had called up her old friends; Shizuma, Yaya, and Miyuki came downstairs from washing up.

"So, everyone will be here within an hour and Amane has suggested a nice restaurant that she knows of." Chikaru said delightfully.

"That is great, Chikaru." Shizuma smiled.

Yaya gently reached out for Miyuki's arm and turned Miyuki to face her.

"I want you to understand that nothing will happen between me and Hikari, okay? Trust me, please." Yaya assured.

Miyuki smiled and nodded her head.

"I trust you, dear. I know that you are over her."

The four friends sat in front of the hearth as they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive. Right on time, a soft knock came from the door and Chikaru jumped out of her seat and ran to open the door. When she opened the door, within the entrance stood Tsubomi and Shion.

"Hello!" The three friends shouted to each other as they hugged one another.

Shizuma, Miyuki, and Yaya came over to greet the two new comers and Chikaru hustled everyone towards the warmth of the hearth.

"You look wonderful, Shion." Miyuki complimented.

Shion blushed and smiled.

"Thank you very much; you don't look so bad yourself if I may add." Shion said back.

"And you look great too, Tsubomi; did you decide to make yourself as pretty as possible when you heard that Hikari was going to be here?" Yaya teased.

Tsubomi's face turned as pink as her hair and she looked at Shion for support. Shion, however, looked like she was ready to pounce on Yaya. Chikaru and Miyuki, realizing the tension Yaya had created, tried to disperse it.

"So, how have you both been, anything new within your worlds?" Miyuki asked as she poked Yaya between to ribs to keep Yaya from saying anything.

Shion gave Tsubomi a desperate look and Tsubomi grabbed Shion's hand confidently. Shizuma could not help but let out a gasp.

"You two are together? But, both of you possess such a volatile personality; how was this pulled off?" Shizuma blurted out.

Chikaru shot Shizuma a death glare that made Shizuma freeze and swallow her tongue.

"It is a long story…" Shion's voice trailed off as she squeezed Tsubomi's hand.

Chikaru smiled at them warmly and placed a supportive hand on Shion's shoulder.

"Well, all that matters is that you two are happy and together and that is all that truly matters." Chikaru remarked wisely.

Shion and Tsubomi felt their confidence flow back like rushing water into a sieve.

"Our other friends should be arriving shortly; Amane has suggested we go to a restaurant that she knows of." Miyuki said.

"That sounds great." Shion said.

A knock came from the front door and Chikaru rushed back to open it once again; before her stood Amane and Hikari. Chikaru greeted them and welcomed them inside and the new couple came to the hearth and greeted everyone else.

"This is so amazing and breathtaking to see everyone here again." Chikaru squealed in happiness.

"How have you been, Yaya?" Hikari asked.

Yaya was doing her best to hide behind Miyuki but she realized it was futile.

"I am fine; and you?" Yaya asked weakly.

"Amane and I are doing great; she recently bought us a nice apartment and we have been living happily together." Hikari smiled innocently.

Yaya felt her heart drop into the acidic pit of her stomach but she pushed out an unconvincing smile.

The telephone began to ring and Chikaru ran to answer it. She came back into the living room within minutes and she sighed.

"Kizuna and Remon could not make it because they have to work on some school project. So, I guess it is just us." Chikaru said with a bit of pain in her voice.

Chikaru was looking forward to seeing her old friends but she understood that life keeps everyone busy.

"Well then, let's go." Amane suggested.

Everyone grabbed their coats and left the house.

* * *

Amane took everyone to a very fancy restaurant. The restaurant specialized in western and Japanese foods so it became very popular very quickly for its unique menu. When the eight women arrived, the hostess quickly seated them and everyone quickly found what they wanted to eat and ordered their food. As they waited for their food to arrive, Yaya could feel Hikari's eyes focused on her from across the table. Yaya sipped on her water and kept her eyes on the ice floating within her cup. Miyuki, fortunately, did not notice the tension between Yaya and Hikari and was too busy striking up conversation with Shion and Tsubomi. Shizuma and Amane were discussing Amane's professional career as a horse jockey while Chikaru was pulled into a conversation with Shion. Yaya closed her eyes when she realized that Hikari and she were the only ones not conversing with anyone and Yaya pinched her leg in frustration.

In order to relax, Yaya excused herself from the table and went outside to take a break. Yaya made her way to the side of the restaurant where customers could sit and smoke. She took out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, pulled out a cigarette, placed it to her lips, and lit it. Slowly, she took a long and heavy drag and then let the smoke exhale from her mouth.

_What the hell does Hikari think she is doing? Why does she keep focusing her eyes on me?" _Yaya thought to herself as she took another puff from her cigarette.

"Did I do something wrong to you, Yaya?" A high-pitched voice asked from behind her.

Yaya spun around, nearly losing her footing, and she stared straight into the large, sparkly eyes that belonged to Hikari. Hikari noticed the cigarette from between Yaya's fingers and she took it and threw it to the side.

"Why would you do that?" Yaya cried out as she dug into her pocket to take out another cigarette.

Hikari grabbed Yaya's arm tightly so that Yaya could not retrieve another cigarette.

"You are doing this because of me still, yes?" Hikari asked with an unusual pierce-ness within her eyes.

Yaya felt her heart jump into her throat and she turned her face away.

"Why do you keep looking at me, Hikari?" Yaya asked weakly.

Hikari placed her hand under Yaya's chin and turned Yaya to face her.

"Because I dearly wish to remain your best friend and yet you keep pushing me away."

"How else am I supposed to act? You broke my heart, Hikari."

Hikari's eyes filled with tears and she looked at the ground.

"I am sorry, Yaya; but I love Amane and I only see you as a friend."

"I understand that but it is hard for me to accept you as a friend."

"You should try harder; you still are my best friend."

Yaya looked at Hikari with eyes that flared with burning anger.

"I did everything for you and I was the one who saw you first! I took care of you whenever you felt lonely and I was there for you when you were almost raped by Kaname. I protected you when you were in danger, I was the one to walk you to class, I was the one who held you when you could not sleep at night; I was supposed to be the one _you_ fall in love with!" Yaya screamed so fiercely that everyone around them became startled.

Hikari began to sob and Yaya realized her mistake and she grabbed Hikari into a secure embrace. Violent weeping took a hold of Hikari and she buried her face into Yaya's chest. Yaya patted Hikari's head and cooed to her to stop crying. Hikari looked up at Yaya and sniffed.

"I am so sorry, Yaya; I know that you did so much for me and you never received a 'thank you' from me. I am so sorry, Yaya, I am so sorry."

"No, Hikari; you should not be sorry for me."

Hikari looked at Yaya with a puzzled look on her face. Yaya smiled at her and wiped the tears from Hikari's cheeks.

"Maybe, in the next life you will give me a chance but for now, I have found someone to love me just as much as I love her. Miyuki and I have been together for some time now and I realized that I don't have to worry about her hurting or leaving me. You love Amane with all your heart and I now love Miyuki as much as I love you. So, don't worry anymore, okay? We both have found a place for our hearts and you are right; we should also keep our friendship alive." Yaya said wisely.

Hikari smiled broadly and squeezed Yaya tighter. Yaya yelped and suggested they go back inside the restaurant to see if their food came. Hikari felt her heart become lighter and she agreed with Yaya and the two went inside together.

* * *

After dinner, Shizuma suggested everyone come to her place to reminisce with each other for a bit and everyone agreed. When they arrived at Shizuma's house, Chikaru, Miyuki, Hikari, and Tsubomi went into the kitchen to prepare some tea. Yaya, Shion, Amane, and Shizuma sat in the living room; in front of the hearth. Shizuma placed some wood into the hearth and set it on fire. A small dancing flame slowly engulfed the wood and a large fire began to crackle and spit within the hearth.

After some time, Chikaru, Miyuki, Hikari, and Tsubomi returned from the kitchen and handed everyone a cup of tea. Then they too sat with their better halves and everyone enjoyed the time they were spending together.

"So, I hear that you are getting married, Shizuma. I never thought I would ever see you in a commitment." Shion said as she sipped her tea.

Shizuma smiled and then laughed softly.

"I never thought I would see you with Tsubomi; but I guess times change people." Shizuma said teasingly.

"What do you mean? I think we are very compatible." Shion said.

"But, both of you are so dominant; I wonder who does what in the bedroom." Yaya decided to add in her own tease and Shizuma laughed.

Shion and Tsubomi became red in the face and growled at Shizuma and Yaya.

"That is a private matter, thank you very much." Tsubomi's face twitched a little on the left side.

"Aw, we are all girls here; come on, who is on top?" Shizuma winked and giggled. Yaya burst into laugher at Shizuma's comment.

"What does it matter? Watch your mouth, Etoile." Shion said.

"You still see her as Etoile even though Amane and Hikari are the more current ones? You must have a crush on Shizuma, Shion." Yaya laughed.

Shion could not take it anymore and she jumped on top of Yaya, flinging her tea cup to the side. Yaya screamed and squirmed under Shion as she tried to get away. Shizuma laughed at the sight but then she saw Tsubomi tackling Yaya as well and Shizuma decided to join in on the fight. Amane, Hikari, Chikaru, and Miyuki sat placidly and shook their heads at the foursome fighting in front of the hearth.

"It is quite sad to see everyone still quarrel like that." Miyuki said heavily as she sipped her tea.

"I wonder when they will stop fighting." Hikari said.

Shion got off of Yaya and then flashed her menacing eyes at Miyuki. Miyuki nearly choked on her tea.

"How could you allow your girlfriend to say such things to me, Miyuki?" Shion shouted.

"She was in Spica with you; you should be able to control her, Madam President." Miyuki winked.

"That's it, Miyuki!"

Shion pounced on Miyuki but Miyuki fought back. The two ladies began to roll on the ground, pulling at each others hair and shouting at each other about how much they happen to hate one another. Everyone could not believe that the ex-Spica President and the ex-Miator President were finally in a physical altercation. Shizuma began cheerleading for her ex-President to win while Yaya was actually cheering for her ex-President to win. Yaya and Shizuma realized what each was doing and they glared at each other like ancient rivals.

Tsubomi gave up on trying to break up the fight and sat down on the sofa beside Chikaru. Chikaru placed a warm hand on Tsubomi's shoulder and tried to comfort her while Miyuki and Shion wrestled their way into the kitchen. Yaya and Shizuma stood tensely in front of each other but then Chikaru came between them.

"Okay you two; sit down and drink your tea. I will go and retrieve the other two from the kitchen." Chikaru ordered.

Shizuma and Yaya did as Chikaru commanded and then Chikaru strode into the kitchen. Everyone in the living room could hear Shion and Miyuki yelling at each other while Chikaru's voice would quietly intervene between the two. Finally, Shion and Miyuki sauntered out of the kitchen, with their heads hung as if they were both defeated. Chikaru floated out after them and her face was full of triumph and silent victory. Shion and Miyuki sat on the couch and would sporadically shoot each other a piercing glare. Chikaru gave them both new cups of tea and told them to relax and enjoy their tea.

After a few tense moments, Shion and Miyuki sighed and smiled at each other and drank their tea in salute of each other. Everyone seemed to let out a calm exhale and the atmosphere of the room was light and blissful again.

* * *

That night was filled with memories that ranged from sadness to utter happiness. Old friends became closer and whatever problems some friends had between each other; it happened to vanish that night. It seemed that as everyone had grown older, their feelings for each other had actually improved positively. Hikari and Yaya became even stronger best friends while Shion and Miyuki learned to tolerate one another in the same room. Tsubomi and Shion later became engaged and so did Amane and Hikari, followed by Miyuki and Yaya. Shizuma and Chikaru finally wed after a year and they wed in autumn, under the rain of falling cherry blossom petals; just like Chikaru had wanted. Their lives were no longer intruded upon by Shizuma's parents; because they decided to cut all ties with Shizuma. It was fine for her because Shizuma and Miyuki became business partners and with Miyuki's expertise and Shizuma's charisma, their business skyrocketed.

After Shizuma and Chikaru had wed, Shizuma bought a large mansion within Japan's lush countryside. There, she planted numerous cherry blossom trees so that whenever Chikaru wanted to remember their wedding day or long to see snow in autumn, all she had to do was look outside and watch the pink petals gently float to the ground.

* * *

**END: Okay everyone, that was the end!!!! I truly hope that all of you have enjoyed my writing and to those of you who read on a daily basis....THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I really, really appreciate all the time everyone has taken to read and review. If you guys really liked my writing enough, I was planning on writing another story, following this one, about how CHikaru and SHizuma ended up meeting and getting together....but you guys have to kind of cheer me on on that idea lol (^_^). I enjoyed writing my first fanfic and I hope all of you guys enjoyed reading it. Again, thank you very much! **


End file.
